


Say It First

by adarna



Series: glow in the dark [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, damien exudes Big Dick Energy, oz has male pronouns, take a shot every time damien says fuck, what is sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarna/pseuds/adarna
Summary: Oz wanted to ask what’s been bugging him, but he figures it wouldn’t be the right time to do that. He’s never seen Damien express his temper in this cold, tongue-tied manner. Who knows, this could be his most destructive state of mind yet-- like a ticking time bomb on the brink of detonating any second. Oz knows better than to be around when that happens.--set after their fight at the prom





	Say It First

**Author's Note:**

> [pompadorkery's art on tumblr](http://pompadorkery.tumblr.com/post/174771899133) got me shipping these two and playing the game so now im obsessed
> 
> and i just got the fighting with damien ending so guess what inspired this oneshot lmao

Damien has definitely been acting strange since their prom night, Oz notices. Earlier in class, he caught the demon staring at him but instead of flipping him off like the arson-enthusiast usually does every time their gazes catch each other, he scowled and looked away faster than when he immediately set their classroom on fire the second their teacher _insinuated_ that they may or may not have to write an essay on _Nosferatu_ and how it was an arguably distinct plagiarized work. It doesn't take a genius to see that he loathes homework.

Then in the cafeteria, he stayed quiet for the entire lunch period. Scott and Miranda tried to make conversation but Damien just gave them a shrug as a response without even so much of a glance at their direction. Even Polly noticed his odd change of attitude, and that’s saying something considering how oblivious that ghost can get.

Oz couldn’t think of a single strange occurrence at the prom (stranger than usual, at least) that could have triggered this aside from the violent fight they had that eventually veered into several rounds of what could possibly be the best fuck he ever had. He doubts that’s the reason why Damien’s been pissier than normal lately when the guy was so obviously into it. Why would he have taken charge if he didn’t? The only thing Oz felt bad about that night was the fact that he didn’t get to watch his best buddy, Brian, win Prom King.

Then the day after their prom night, Damien had sent him a text message to ask if he was doing anything and that they should hang out but Oz merely replied that he had a lot of errands to run for his moms.

Damien didn’t say anything after that.

Maybe he’s just having a moody day? Everyone has those days after all. But then again, Damien’s moody days normally consist of wreaking havoc wherever he pleases. He doesn’t stay still and mutter under his breath like what he’s been doing all day. It sucks to see him acting this way when their senior year is about to end.

Oz wanted to ask what’s been bugging him, but he figures it wouldn’t be the right time to do that. He’s never seen Damien express his temper in this cold, tongue-tied manner. Who knows, this could be his most destructive state of mind yet-- like a ticking time bomb on the brink of detonating any second. Oz knows better than to be around when that happens.

So he avoids the devil like he’s… well, the devil.

But it seems that option isn’t the right option either.

“Why _the hell_ are you avoiding me?!” Damien practically hisses at his face just after he grabbed him and shoved him into the janitor’s closet.

Oz is, of course, taken aback by the other male’s sudden interest in expressing his anger vocally again. He looks over Damien’s shoulder to see that he had closed and locked the door. There’s no escaping this confrontation, even though he has no idea where this confrontation is coming from.

“I-I’m not!” He chooses to lie, raising his hands in front of him in surrender. “Why would I avoid you when you’re a perfectly stable and selfless individual without a single violent tendency in his body? I-I would never!”

“You’re fucking throwing insults now?” Damien growls as he slams his fist against the wall, close to Oz’s face.

An almost high-pitched yelp escapes Oz’s imperceptible lips, his heart racing at the thought of having to experience another fist to his face. Their fight at the prom was hot, but now it’s just another ordinary school day so it’s not as significant and arousing as it was the first time.

His little beings are far more honest with their fear than he is--ironically enough-- as they tremble and rush to hide into his solid form.

Wow. It’s good to know they always have his back.

“I’m not insulting you at all!" He denies again. "I just… I don’t know what you want me to say.” Oz swallows the lump in his throat, careful not to move his hands in front of him unless he wants to brush his fingers on Damien’s chest and piss him off even more. He remembers clawing at those pecs twice-- once during their fight, and another after that when Damien was just ramming his dick into him rougher than he was prepared for. He wasn’t complaining though.

Damien glowers down at him, his jaw clenched and his sharp teeth bared. Oz wants to shrink from his piercing glare which he can technically do, but he still has enough dignity inside of him to remind himself that he shouldn’t shrink from the first sign of danger.

But damn, has Damien always looked this hot when he’s angry? Oz _knows_ the guy exudes sex appeal, even on his bad days. But for some reason, there’s something about him at this very moment that just makes the literal embodiment of fear crave for his dick again.

He must have been somewhat obvious with his thoughts because he sees Damien’s glare flickering for a second.

“Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?” The demon sneers, though his cheeks are showing a darker shade of red.

Oz panics in his mind, but he just blinks up at Damien in an attempt to present a lack of self-awareness. “Like what?”

“Like I’m some kind of snack to you.”

“That’s because you are.”

Shit, that was a _very_ bold response, Oz realizes. He just hopes his bold words will result in a bold demon in front of him. Literally. What does it take to get Damien’s pants down without having to throw his fist again?

Damien’s glare completely fades and is replaced by a genuinely confused and nearly hurt look. That’s not exactly the kind of reaction Oz is counting on but now he’s curious. Perhaps a little bit concerned as well, but mostly curious.

The demon then grumbles something under his breath and pulls back from him, but only to kick the empty bucket nearby and knock it down onto the floor. The violent action doesn’t surprise Oz this time-- not when he already saw that coming. Damien heaves in a deep breath and scratches the back of his neck. He looks like he’s trying really hard to stay put but is having a difficult time doing so. He’s never one to stay put.

It almost seems like he’s having some kind of silent debate with himself.

“Whoa…” Oz lightly kicks the bucket away from him. “Um, are you okay?” He asks against his better judgment.

“You’re the only guy who never called.” Damien says out of nowhere with a scowl on his lips.

Now Oz is confused. “What do you mean?”

“After prom, you fucktard!” Damien snaps at him. “You didn’t call nor did you text me! I’ve fucked a lot of shitheads in this wretched school and they _all_ called me the morning after. Sure, they were unbearable and I mostly hung up on them but at least they let me know that what we did was fucking metal. I waited all morning for your call or for your text but you didn’t send me shit! I thought _hey, Oz is a shy dude. Maybe I should make the first move._ So I did and you blew me off! You talked like nothing happened! What the fuck is up with that?!”

Okay.

Now Oz can see why this guy has been so pent up lately. At least he finally got it all out in the open.

Still, he didn’t expect Damien to think much into what they did that night; especially since the pyromaniac likes to always tell him to ‘not read too much into it’ every time they came close to a subtle, flirty banter. This brings a light, fluttering feeling in Oz’s nonexistent stomach but he tries not to show it. At least, not now when Damien is still apparently upset.

“You were asking me out?” He questions just to be clear.

“What did you think I was trying to do?” Damien grumbles as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket, his head turned to the side as though avoiding eye contact with him.

Oh man, that’s so cute.

But to be fair, Damien’s text message that day read: _hey loser u got anything to do today cuz u gotta cancel them now. weve got stuff to burn and bodies to slaughter >:) _

It’s not exactly the most ideal way of asking someone out on a date, but that’s Damien for you. He’s not one to conform to what society deems appropriate. To be perfectly honest though, Oz had thought of texting him the following day but totally wimped out. He just assumed the worst and believed that Damien only saw him as an easy fuck. Nothing more, nothing less. He could still remember how long he had stayed in bed, just staring at his phone and contemplating on whether or not he should text him.

Until one of his moms barged into his room and gave him a long list of errands he had to do.

Now he could feel his own face warming up which is weird because he doesn’t even have blood to warm anything. He fiddles with the golden watch around his wrist as he tries to think of a good way to respond. Yes, he definitely wants to go out with Damien, but is he still even asking him out? Or is he now too pissed to the point that he’s just not interested anymore? Before Oz could think of a suitable reaction, Damien breaks the silence looming over them.

“Fuck it. Don’t force yourself.” He says, waving his hand dismissively. “I get it. I’m just a ‘snack’ to you. You just wanted to have fun. I’ve been there. Far too many times that it’s gotten boring. I don't wanna obligate you into dating me or whatever. Just admit I was the best you’ve ever had and I’ll be on my way.”

Oz blinks a few times.

_That’s it?_

“That would be good enough for you?” He asks.

“I’m humiliated enough as it is.” Damien still couldn’t look at him in the eye. “Look at me! I shoved someone in a closet and I didn’t even so much as bite their nose off. There’s no blood gushing out anywhere here! How is that hardcore?! Argh! I’m losing my cool!” He kicks another bucket but then it just bounces off to a broom which in turn crashes down to his face. Damien really does lose his cool this time because he screams bloody murder and snaps the broom in half. Oz feels sorry for the janitor who will have to explain to his superiors what happened to his equipment without losing his job. 

“I’m outta here!” Damien turns to leave.

“No wait!” Oz immediately reaches for his shoulder before the demon could take another step to the door.

He feels Damien tense under his touch but he musters up his courage to lightly squeeze his shoulder and turn him around so he could face him. Damien looks down at him with a look of hesitation shrouded under a failed mask of annoyance, the blush on his cheeks redder than earlier.

Oz didn’t think it’d be possible for someone to look so hot and cute at the same time.

Even Damien’s quick outburst mere seconds ago is enough to get his sexual appetite growling.

“Well?” Damien breaks the silence for the second time, impatience lacing his tone. “Out with it then.”

“Okay, okay.” Oz draws his hand away from his shoulder and takes a deep breath. For Grim Reaper’s sake, he had dreamt of Damien asking him out on a date for who knows how long and now that it’s happening right before him, he couldn’t even say anything. He’s not the smoothest talker, but he’s not the most reclusive monster either. He needs to react right this time or else it’s farewell to his only chance with Damien and he will have to forever rely on his right hand as always. Sometimes he even cheats on his right hand with his left hand and that’s just pathetic.

“You’ve…” He begins, his mind frantically looking for the right words to say. “...seen my mouth.”

Now it’s Damien's turn to blink a few times.

“Uh, big fucking deal?” The demon frowns, clearly unimpressed and thoroughly irritated. “If that’s all you’ve got to say, then I--”

“No no no, listen.” Oz cuts him off. “Nobody has  _ever_ seen my mouth, aside from my parents. Not even Brian and he’s been my best friend since my moms manifested me from the deepest, darkest fears of humans. I don’t know why but I’m just never comfortable enough to show my mouth to anyone. Except you.”

He sees realization dawning in on Damien’s ridiculously gorgeous face and much to Oz’s relief, a small smirk curls the demon’s lips.

“You wouldn’t have been able to blow me if you didn’t show your mouth anyway. Are you saying I’m special or somethin’?” He asks, probably to toot his own horn. No pun intended.

Oz feels a bit embarrassed but pleased that his response elicited a contented reaction from the taller male. “I really, really like you.” He admits as he rubs his arm shyly. “I guess, in a way, that does make you special in my book.”

Damien’s smirk spreads wider into an almost giddy smile. “Well, I do find your rows of razor sharp teeth fucking rad. That makes you special in my book too.”

Oh man, this is really happening. Yeah, Oz kind of pictured this to happen somewhere more romantic like in a dark forest or at someone's funeral but the janitor’s closet isn’t so bad. Especially now that Damien is taking a step closer to him and tugging him in by hooking his fingers through the belt loops of his pants until their bodies are slightly pressed up against each other. He has that handsome devilish smirk on his lips again and Oz tries his best not to melt right then and there.

No, he’s literally trying not to melt because that does happen sometimes.

“So what now?” Damien asks him, leaning in just a bit closer so there’s only a small stretch of distance between their faces. “Do I get to call you my boyfriend starting today?”

Oz tries to calm his racing heart down but to no avail. Having Damien this close to him and overwhelming him with his scent of burnt wood and perfume is driving the shadow wild. It just brings him back to their prom night. He does his best to look as chill as possible though. He shows his mouth but only to flick his tongue over the tip of Damien’s nose.

“We’ve already gone past third base before we even decided to date.” He says. “I’m pretty sure calling me your boyfriend wouldn’t be too much of a stretch.”

Damien grins at that and nudges Oz back against the wall, unabashedly pressing his almost hard arousal against the shorter male’s. Oz bites back a gasp and grips onto his broad shoulder.

The demon licks his lips. “Have you ever tried fucking in a closet before?”

Oz stares back at him with an equally challenging yet enticing look.

“There’s always a first in everything, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not turn this into a series. lemme know if you enjoyed reading this and want to see more of these two!
> 
> Edit: If this reaches 100 kudos, I will definitely post the next part!


End file.
